1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detection circuit and a temperature detection method.
2.Related Background Art
Conventionally, a temperature detection circuit for detecting temperatures of a semiconductor chip, etc. has been known (for example, refer to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-10-318849).
In the above temperature detection circuit, a current source having a positive temperature coefficient is connected in series to a current source having a negative temperature coefficient, and the voltage at the above connection point is compared with an inverter threshold voltage. Then, when the voltage based on the temperature at the connection point becomes higher than the threshold voltage, an inverter outputs a detection signal to the above effect.